centurionconatusfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer's Guide to the World of Conatasia
The Adventures Guide, commonly referred to as "The Book" is a quintessential part of any wayfaring Centurions arsenal. The book is rumored to have been written by an ancient wizard whom discovered and documented every continent, every creature, and every wonder there was to be seen on the Continent of Conatasia. The guide goes into detail on most general information an adventurer is likely to encounter outside of their city walls. While the guide has a plethora of hearty knowledge, it is very cumbersome, and it's pages are vast and numerous. Granted this page will not go into full and complete detail of everything there is in the world of Centurion, but it should be a fairly decent guide to the basic basics. The Introduction "Greetings adventurer, and welcome to ‘An Adventurers Guide to the Lands of Conatasia’. My name is Seriah, and I am gladly sharing my knowledge of this turbulent world with you, the owner of this guide. I’m writing this little tome of wholesome knowledge to help you and various other thrill-seeking individuals to avoid an untimely, and possibly gruesome death in this lavish region that we call home. This guide will be a generalized overview of the world we currently reside in, the land of Conatasia. Conatasia’s history is a rich, beautiful, and bloody one. Our world was not as it is today, a mere two centuries ago. In this guide, hopefully you, dear adventurer, will learn from our species past, and continue the progress forwards to the Greater Cause. Let us begin." ~ Seriah the Pathfinder The History of Our World The Age of Languish, Pre Reckoning Mankind had at one point, been SuPeR gAy Little did humanity know, that they themselves were not the true danger, merely the precursors to a greater terror. The Age of Reckoning Humanity had the facilities to create whatever physical object an individual perceived, desired, or fathomed. Humanity was at it’s peak, self inflicted evolution, cities that spanned the horizon. Mankind was unmatched, unparalleled in it’s greatness that they, as a collective, could not see the coming fate that quickly approached. Seeds of destruction, planted deep within the earth for decades my mankind's ancestors were rediscovered. The seeds were opened, and the knowledge within flooded out onto the greater minds of mankind, knowledge of instant destruction of one's enemies was at their fingertips. In our arrogance, humanity created weapons, resembling the Seeds of Destruction. We created our descent, forged our downfall. Tensions between the Precursors grew, armed conflict ensued, and the end of the Era of Languish came upon us. The Precursors in their blind recklessness had set themselves on a dark path. A ruinous journey awaited them. Great of weapons had been born from the Seeds of Destruction, ancient Codexes of Warfare. Conflict was instigated, and war spread like wildfire. Enveloping nation after nation, no region was untouched by the oceans of blood spilled by the nation's’ young and able bodied warriors. Machines used to aid in the slaughter were developed, conventional arms are mass produced, and droves of bodies pile up on one another. The Precursor nations deeming it time to unleash their final solutions, ending scores of lives, the destruction unsurpassed in it’s morbid beauty. The Age of Revival The current era of life as we know it, it's story is still being written. It's tales of grandiose adventure and betrayal await to be discovered and recorded in time. The Races of Conatasia Humans Humans Inhumans Inhumans The Charred/Charr The Charred Fauna and Beasts of Conatasia After the Reckoning, many new wildlife and fauna began to appear as a result of Nuclear mutation and Conatus-Animal experimentation. Thus allowing for rapidly increased mutation and constant, consistent evolution. Beasts and Beast Classes Beasts '''are any aggressive Fauna that pose a threat to humans. Beasts come armed with many different weapons in their arsenal. Razor sharp claws, bone crushing teeth, heat-seeking eyes. However, it is thanks to our Centurions that these Beasts are kept at bay. Each Beast is categorized into a Threat Class. '''Class 1 Species * Deathwings * Myrmekes ''' '''Class 2 Species * Stalkers * Beowulfs * Gryphons * Ramboars * Sabers Class 3 Species * Bald Gryphons * Sand Gryphons * Snow Sabers * Chargers * Spiners Class 4 Species * Taurs * River Snatchers * Serpents * Malins * Wyverns * Dune Leeches * Chimeras Class 5 Species * Dune Mothers * Great Serpents * Bloodeater Fenrir * Basilisk